


paenitentia

by suremiku



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Mastermind Hinata Hajime, SDR2 Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, um, unhealthy thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the bruises fading away, but that is scary. Because with the bruises fading, his presence fades away too. </p>
<p>(do not look at me i am ashamed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	paenitentia

While his body aches, his head hurts, his love never dwindled for the by who holds his neck in between his fingers, who holds him down and bruises him. His heart hurts when he says those mean things, those nasty things.

“ _I hate you so much, Nagito.”_

Even through all the pain the other caused him, the thought of leaving him never crossed his mind. No matter how bad it got, no matter how much it hurt, he still loved. He still loved the boy who beared those hands had caused more pain than just emotional pain.

Komaeda felt everything as Hinata pressed his fingers to barely healed bruises He winced as the other pressed harsh kisses to the cuts, feeling as they bled onto his lips. He holds his tongue in his mouth when Hinata bites him, tearing open his flesh and causing more pain than just physical pain.

It's all for love, even if he denies it, the boy he fell in love with still remained there. Hinata Hajime still lived on somewhere in that messed up brain of his. Somewhere.

He couldn't leave, because he cared. They were both very alone in their world, but together in the moments they lay in the same bed no matter how violent it was, they had each other. That was all he cared about. He had someone.

“ _You're disgusting, Nagito.”_ Hinata whispered against his skin, his neck black and blue from the nips he received. Komaeda whimpers slightly, not wanting to believe a single word the other says, but deep down, he knew that Hinata meant it. In his tattered remains of his brain, Hinata meant it and it hurt to know that he meant it. Tears threatened to spill over as he blinked, causing a few of them to fall.

Hinata scoffs at him, and then smirks. _“You don't even stand up for yourself. How pathetic.”_ he comments on his lack of response. Some point in time, maybe he denied that. Hinata would never say that to him, but every time he had said that Hinata lashed out in something worse than anger.

He stopped touching him.

Komaeda never comments, only sighs now. All the hurt, all the abuse was worth it in the end. When Hinata pulled him close to his chest, burying his nose in Komaedas sweat matted hair. Moments like these were what he cherished, he kissed his shoulder sweetly and Hinata muttered words resemblence of 'Sorry' as he pressed his fingers to the bruises on Komaedas body, this time softly as if he really meant it.

He chose to believe that maybe, deep down inside of Hinatas messed up head, he really did mean it.

After everything he put him through, he clung t Hinata. His best friend was still there, not in the same way before, the way he'd want, but he was still there and that much he liked. There was a small part that shone through everything else. Those little kisses and small 'I love you's were what made everything worth the while.

In public around everyone else, Hinata held his hand tightly. Komaeda feared he would break his hand with how tightly he held on. But he held on too, afraid of losing the last link to his personal reality. There was little time both of them had left to spend together. He knew Hinata knew about the unspoken secret, and it was either that secret would kill him first, or Hinata would die.

No matter how much he prayed to a God he didn't believe in, he was the one to lose Hinata first. He offered himself up and they killed him, leaving his body battered, broken, and bleeding. Staring at the dead body of the boy who once held life was surreal to him. Komaeda was on his knees when he wiped the blood away from Hinatas mouth, his eyes staring lifelessly up at Komaeda.

He should've been happy that Hinata was dead, after all the stuff he put him through. But instead he felt broken, scared, and more lost than ever. As time went by, his bruises and cuts healed, fading from his skin. The scars too faded away with time. This scared Komaeda, because as all the wounds disappeared, Komaeda couldn't help but feel the memory of Hinata himself fading away.

He finds himself in a hospital bed once more, too weak to even move his own head. He's left to stare up at the ceiling, his own thoughts reflecting on what his life was like. Deep down he knew he should regret the way he let his life be taken over like that, but in a way he did not regret a single factor in his life. Hinata had taken someone who had no friends, previously no life, and gave him something to live for.

In his final hours, there are tears in his eyes, his fingers twitching as if he could move them on his own will. Blinking his eyes, he finally let the tears he had hid for so long, fall. All his nonexistant regrets remained in his heart, and as he felt his body fail, he didn't care.

Being reuniting with his Hinata-kun was what he wanted, and in death, he would be able to get that. His one wish in life.

Seeing him again, the words were muttered once again.

“ _I'm sorry.”_

“It's okay, Hinata-kun. I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> whining


End file.
